


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e13,1: The Shoe On the Other Foot

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [64]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Good natured teasing, Happy, Laboratories, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Talon, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.After a meeting at the Ecopoint, Angela Ziegler is quite distracted.She might even be late for lunch.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e13,1: The Shoe On the Other Foot

_[Late June, 2079]_

The goddess of life often could be found flitting between stations in her personal lab, gentle flaps of her wings directing her, keeping her aloft as she checked on the progress of her work, but today was slightly different. 

Today, as she monitored the development of a newly tailored nanite fleet, there was a distinctly musical tone to her work, rising and falling between a pleased humming and soft, wordless singing in her smooth, clear voice.

Her elder wife watched from the doorway, and felt a contented warmth that made her smile, unwilling to knock and spoil this perfect moment.

_How could I ever have dismissed this feeling as irrelevant?_

Moira let herself wonder until Angela had stopped singing to move to another station, and finally knocked on the doorframe.

“Mmm? Oh!” A blush crept up Angela’s cheeks as her eyes went to the clock hung by the door. “Is it time for lunch already?”

“Ten minutes past, actually. Fareeha's waiting in the lounge.” Moira gave a wink to make it clear there was no harm done as she walked in, brushing their hands together as she leaned over to look at the display. “ _Well._ Is this what has you in such a good mood, dear?”

Angela’s blush deepened. “I was just... going over a few things. Revising. To make sure we’re ready.”

“Of course,” Moira said casually as she stepped back. “That’s why you’ve set up the new fleet. And updated the protocols. And triple-checked all of the resources.”

“She was... she has _been_ a dear friend for a very long time,” Angela defended herself as she slipped off her lab coat, hanging it on the hook at the end of the row as they walked towards the door together.

“Of course,” Moira repeated, the hint of a smirk on her lips. 

“Moira.”

“Yes, _a ghrá?_ ”

“Don’t you dare say it.” 

Moira chuckled, as she held the door open. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re on about.”

She waited until Angela had passed, then let the door shut behind them.

“But you _are_ adorable when you have a crush.”

Angela grimaced, and even growled a little in frustration, in that gods-damn-you you-have-me sort of way, because it was the best way she had of not laughing at her own feelings, and at being caught so completely out. But Moira had no such constraints, and just laughed, lightly, and kissed the top of her wife's head.

 _And **that**_ , she thought, _is adorable, **too**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the shortness of this update, we will have a _bonus_ update Wednesday evening.
> 
> This is the thirty-fourth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
